Undercover
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Aku melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa aku dimatamu,tidak lebih,karena yang aku tau,kau lebih menyukai orang lain dibandingkan aku…ku harap kau mengerti dan tidak marah padaku…


Summary:

Aku melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa aku dimatamu,tidak lebih,karena yang aku tau,kau lebih menyukai orang lain dibandingkan aku…ku harap kau mengerti dan tidak marah padaku…

Undercover

Pairing:Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur ada beberapa adegan kiss-hug,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~Undercover~

Lagi,pagi yang baru telah tiba,tiba saatnya pekerjaanku yang telah ku rancang harus aku jalankan,sudah satu minggu aku lakukan ini,tapi mau tak mau aku harus bersabar sampai yang aku inginkan bisa ku peroleh

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata,putrid sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi ayahku,belakangan ini aku tengah memata-matai seseorang,orang yang aku cintai sejak lama,ya…Uzumaki Naruto,pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bagaikan durian itu telah mencuri perharian ku hampir sepuluh tahun ini,sehubung aku ingin mengetahui perasaannya padaku,maka dari itu aku menyamar,dan berniat mengetahui seperti apa aku dimatanya,kuharap kami punya perasaan yang sama,ya…perasaan yang sama,ya…perasaan…yang…sama

~Undercover~

"Ohayou Neji-nii…"sapa ku saat hendak turuh dari tangga menuju Neji-nii yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua

"Ohayou Hinata. Sudah siap menyamar?"ya…Neji-nii tau aku sedang dalam proses penyamaran,dan hanya aku dan dia yang tau soal ini

"Ya…aku siap,kuharap hari ini berjalan dengan lancar"

"Bagus,itu baru adikku. Kalau begitu bersiaplah,kita hampir terlambat"

"Baiklah,Neji-nii"

~Undercover~

Pagi ini,aku mulai menyamar lagi,kuharap aku tidak ketahuan,lagipula…kurasa dia tak sadar,yang dia tau,aku ada di rumah ayahku untuk mengurus rumah itu karena ayahku meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Dan disinlah aku,Konoha Academi,dengan penyamaran lengkap dengan rambut palsu,sejujurnya aku membencinya,tapi apaboleh buat,ini semua demi keinginanku,aku harus dapatkan itu,bagaimanapun caranya

"Ohayou Neji…"sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning-Uzumaki Naruto-pada Neji-nii

"Ohayou,Naruto"

"Hinata masih belum pulang?"tak kusangka,dia mengkhawatirkan ku…

"Belum,dia akan pergi cukup lama"

"Begitu ya?ku harap dia cepat kembali,aku sedikit merindukannya"kata Naruto

"Ya…kuharap juga demikian"

"Ano,Neji-nii,Naruto…aku akan ke kelas lebih dulu tidak apa-apakan?"kataku mulai bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan tentangku

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa lagi,Hanabi-chan"ya,Hanabi adalah nama samaran ku

"Baiklah,jaa~"

~Undercover~

Sampai sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar,aku harap aku bisa melakukannya hingga mengetahui perasaan Naruto padaku,ya…kuharap

"Hanabi-chan…"panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku

"Naruto-san…ada apa?"

"Kau sendirian kan?boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Y-ya…silahkan"

"Terimakasih"

*hening…*

"Hanabi-chan…"/ "Naruto-san…"

"Ada apa Naruto-san"

"Err…itu…cukup panggil aku Naruto saja,tidak usah pakai –san…apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi,Hanabi-chan?"

"A-ano…Naruto,apa kau kenal dekat dengan Hinata?"

"Ya…begitulah…"

"Begitukah?seperti apa dia di matamu?"tanyaku

"Hinata itu…"jawab Naruto

Tapi tiba-tiba…

*ting…tong…ting…tong…*bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi…dan aku hanya bisa pasrah

"Baiklah Hanabi-chan…ayo,kuantarkan kau ke kelas"

"Ba-baiklah…"hhh~hampir saja tadi aku tau bagaimana aku dimatanya…

~Undercover~

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu,aku benci kalau harus seperti ini,aku bosan terus menyamar,tapi aku belum mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Naruto,aku harus tau jawabannya

"Hanabi-chan…ohayou"sapa Naruto padaku saat berpapasan di lorong sekolah

"Ohayou,Naruto"jawabku

"Hari ini kita tidak akan lama di sekolah,jadi…maukah kau pergi berkeliling untuk mengisi waktu di sekolah?"

Berdua dengan Naruto seharian? "Baiklah…aku berminat"

"Bagus…ayo pergi…."

~Undercover~

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat,aku suka saat ini,saat dimana aku berdua dengan Naruto,jujur rasanya ingin sekali aku katakan kalau aku ini Hinata,dan bukan Hanabi,tapi aku harus menahannya,aku tidak mau ini terbongkar,lagipula,aku yakin dia tidak akan percaya…

"A-ano~ Hanabi-chan…apa kau tahu dimana Hinata saat ini,sejujurnya aku sedikit khawatir akan keadaannya,kalau kau tau,bisa tolong kau antarkan aku ke tempatnya?"Tanya Natuto membuka pembicaraan

"Eeh?Hi-hinata?ano…etto…memangnya kenapa?kenapa kau menanyakan keadaannya?"inilah saatnya

"Itu…karena bagiku dia…"

"Seperti apa dia dimatamu?"

"Entahlah,tapi kurasa aku menyukainya"jawab Naruto,aku lihat ada semburat merah pada kedua belah pipinya,tapi dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya

"Kau…Hinata…Suka…Kau serius?"tanyaku tak percaya

"Ya…mungkin. Tapi entah dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak…aku tidak tahu,lagipula dia bilang,dia sudah punya orang lain yang dia sukai"

"Be-begitu ya…aku bisa menunjukan dimana Hinata berada"

"Benarkah…terimakasih Hanabi-chan…"chuu~dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik,Naruto segera mengecup jidatku…sayangnya aku dalam wujud Hanabi sekarang…

"Hmm…baiklah,kapan kita akan berangkat?"tanyaku mencoba untuk menormalkan suasana

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?kau ada waktu luang?"

"Baiklah,tidak masalah…"

"Baik…ayo berangkat..."

Dan saat itulah Naruto langsung menarik tanganku menuju perbatasan Konoha dengan Suna

~Undercover~

"Kita sampai,tunggu disini ya,Naruto,aku akan panggil Hinata dulu…"

Sejenak aku pergi menuju kamarku sendiri,dan berpura-pura memanggil namaku agar Naruto tak curiga "Hinata kau ada didalam?"ucapku seraya mengganti pakaianku "Ya…aku ada didalam…"jawabku pada diriku sendiri "Ada yang mencarimu,cepatlah keruang tamu!" dan setelah aku berganti pakaian,aku segera melesat menuju ke ruang tamu

"Hinata?!kaukan itu?"

"Na-naruto-kun"aku mencoba berpura-pura terkejut agar Naruto tidak curiga

Maka sepersekian detik kemudian Nruto langsung berhambur memelukku "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Chu~lagi,Naruto menciumku untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini "Hanabi,dimana dia?"Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hanabi yang sebenarnya sudah lama meninggal,dan Hanabi yang baru kau temui tadi adalah aku…"jawabku sedikit takut. Aku takut Naruto marah padaku

"Kau,menyamar?untuk apa?"Tanya Naruto,kurasa moodnya sedang buruk saat ini,kuharap dia tidak marah. Ya…aku harap

"Itu,untuk…aku hanya ingin tau,seperti apa aku dimatamu. Itu saja tidak lebih…kau tidak marahkan?"

"…"dia hanya diam

"Na-naruto-kun"aku sedikit cemas…

Grep…

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?apa susahnya langsung tanyakan itu padaku?"Tanya Naruto

"Maaf Naruto…aku…"jawabku dalam dekapan Naruto "aku minta maaf…kau mau memaafkan aku kan,Naruto-kun?"

"Memaafkanmu?Kenapa tidak…"jawabnya. Aku senang dia memaafkan aku… "tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi" katanya yang lalu tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya

"Ya…aku janji"

"Bagus…"Chu~ sejurus kemudian Naruto langsung mengecup bibirku lembut… "Aku pegang janjimu…"Sambungnya,dan di akhiri dengan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepalaku

~Undercover~

Dan saat itulah,tidak ada lagi kebohongan antara aku dan Naruto,aku bahagia. Ya…aku bahagia hari ini,aku harap aku tetap bahagia dengannya, besok,lusa,minggu depan,bulan depan,tahun depan,dan selama-lamanya…

~OWARI~

Curhatan sang autor…

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah dua hari bersemedi demi Fanfic baru,dan akhirnya lahirlah Fanfic ke…berapa ya…yang…ke-4(kayaknya) Shin ini,Shin cumin bias berharap Fanfic ini cukup menarik untuk NaruHuna Lovers*ngarep…

Ya…tapi inilah Shin,maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan endingnya maksa,ini ide sudah ada semenjak Shin belum tau tentang FFN,Shin selau berpikir,gimana kalau Hinata nyamar untuk mengetahui perasaan Naruto?dan lahirlah Fanfic ini

Oklah,sampai sini dulu,Shin mau main air di depan rumah dulu,kebetulan lagi banjir…jaa minna…( '_')/


End file.
